It was Shikamaru's reputation's fault! I say!
by glockcourage
Summary: Summary: I like Shika Shikamaru & that hideous Nara Temari is flirting with him. If Nara-sama, the fearsome genius of Konoha, the husband of Temari-san finds out, Shika-sama will be in trouble. OC POV. Shikatema
1. Chapter 1

By Chibiver apr15-16 2010

Summary: Crack fic_**. I like Shika Shikamaru & that bitch Nara Temari is flirting with him. If Nara-sama, the fearsome genius of Konoha, the husband of Temari-san finds out, Shika-sama will be in trouble. **_OC POV. Shikatema

AN: Please R & R. Criticisms are ok since I'm new at this. I have an older drabble. Check it out too and tell me what you think.

Warning: Just suggestiveness

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Kishimoto. Shikamaru belongs to Temari.

**It was Shikamaru's reputation's fault! **_**I say!**_

.

—The Mission—

"_Anou sa, anou sa,_ I'm sending you on an escort mission," the newly appointed Hokage announced happily.

"Naru—_I mean_ Hokage-sama, you can't send me to do a genin mission. It might be less troublesome but still I would be –"

"Shikamaru, _dattebayo _you'll like this mission. See it will be to Colour Country and I know _she's_ there and well since its peacetime at the moment I could afford to send one of my best jounin for a vacation _ahem_ mission." Naruto looked excited about the said mission.

"Tch, I owe you one again I guess." Shikamaru might sound pissed but his smile might rival that of Naruto's. "So when do I leave?"

"Tomorrow round 12 noon. The prin—"

"Can't we just go tomorrow morning? It would be too hot and I—"

"The princess, the one you are escorting would like to leave after she has her breakfast and—"

"_Breakfast?_ Twelve noon?"

"She's a princess so she can have her beauty sleep. Anou anymore questions?"

"Troublesome."

.

—The Genins—

"This mission is boring!" a twelve year old genin complained.

"Not to say a pain in the butt," added the other male genin on the team.

"_Shhh_ she might hear you," said the only female genin.

"So?" one of the male genin replied.

"She's a princess," answered the female.

"_Tch _sensei's wife is also a princess but she doesn't act like that, Saiko-chan."

"Sensei's wife is not exactly a princess you know, Kano-kun. She's sort of a first daughter or first sister or something and she's actually more scary than the princess." Saiko gestured with her head ever so slightly towards the direction of the princess who was several meters away.

"Well, Temari-san is the scariest woman I know. It would be a pain in the butt if I live with her. Good thing I don't," Kano stated, continuing to air his puzzlement to his two companions, "Can't understand why sensei has to go and get this job. I mean he should be happy his wife is away on a diplomatic mission on the time being but _nooo_ he has to drag us to this mission with that—_that_ harpy princess."

"Kano-kun, pipe down," warned Saiko.

"Kano-kun's right you know. I wonder why sensei would want this boring mission anyway and when we get to Colour Country he would just be whipped and then he would complain about it being troublesome," complained the third member of the team.

"See, Shiniji-kun thinks so too," Kano smirked.

"_Hmmph,_ I think it's sweet that Shikamaru-sensei wants to go to Colour Country since Temari-san is there at the moment!" Saiko tried to defend what they all knew to be the real purpose of the mission.

Shiniji folded his arms behind his head and walked ahead of the two genins. "We'll we've been walking for two days now. We'll be arriving at Colour country after two more days. It sure is far ...and boring."

"I wish we could run so we could get there faster... Come on Saiko, we might as well walk faster." Kano sighed.

"We're already ahead of the princess and Shikamaru-sensei...We should wait for them."

"This mission is sure a pain in the butt!"

.

—The Fight—

"Could we take a rest for a while," the princess haughtily demanded.

No answer.

"Hey, I said could we stop here so I could rest."

"My team is already a few meters ahead of us; we should try to catch up with them first."

"Couldn't you signal them to stop? My feet are throbbing. I'm hot. I've never been more miserable in my life." A sniff punctuated the claim as the princess was obviously about ready to cry.

_**Here we go again. Why did I accept this mission? Ah Temari. **_"Look, after we reach my team we'll stop, _okay?_" Shikamaru used his most placating tone.

"_No!_ I'm stopping now. You can catch up with your team if you like! I can't believe my brother asked you to escort me. You are doing a lousy job!"

Shikamaru sighed. _**I guess I wasn't placating enough. Tch, troublesome.**_ "Well, I can't very well leave you alone, can't I? If I do that I really would be doing a lousy job," Shikamaru said impassively.

"Are you laughing at me?"

"No."

"Yes, you are."

_**Temari… I wonder what she's doing. I can almost imagine her face when she sees me. I—**_

"Hey, are you listening to me? I swear once we arrive home I'll tell my brother you—" Suddenly Shikamaru pushed her forward as two kunais flew pass near her head.

_**Dammit that was close. This was just a D-ranked mission...There I could feel four nins' chakra. They didn't even know how to hide well.**_ "Are you alright, princess?" At least she had the sense to stay down.

"_I'm..."_ She was about to cry for real this time, as she remained slumped on the ground, covered by the shrubbery.

_**Tch, I really hope she wouldn't cry. **_"It's alright I'm here. I'll protect you."

"I—I'm scared. Even if you say you'll protect me. What can you do? You—_you're_ just a Chunin afterall."

_**What? Chunin? **_Shikamaru turned his head abruptly in the direction of the princess. _"I'm not—" _Shikamaru was interrupted asseveral kunais wheezed past. Shikamaru picked up and carried the princess who was still on the ground and they hid behind a tree trunk wide enough for both of them.

"Stay here," Shikamaru ordered.

"No, don't leave. Stay here." The princess draped herself and clung onto Shikamaru's left arm desperately.

"Look, I—"

"No, you look I'm a princess. In my kingdom I'm very important _alive_, you do understand that don't—" Shikamaru suddenly smirked. "—you?" The princess frowned she couldn't believe the nin actually just smirked. "Are you laughing at me again? Because if you are, I—"

"Of course not, princess," Shikamaru muttered as he turned his head away from her and then suddenly he spoke louder, seeming to address the trees, "Did you get them?"

"Hai, sensei," Kano shouted back, emerging from the foliage.

"_Ugh_, they were not much of an opponent." Shiniji grinned, walking beside Kano.

"_Hmmp_, but I bet someone's butt would literally be painful now!" Saiko was openly laughing as she followed her teammates forward.

"Shut up!" Kano growled.

.

—The Talk—

"Thank you. I mean you did not do much but at least you didn't leave me alone. I would have been scared if you did."

_**Yes, I didn't do much. I just pretended to argue with you behind that tree so the four nins would drop their guard and not notice my shadow creeping towards them. Then my team were able to approach them without being hit by their numerous poisoned kunais.**_

"You're a quiet one...aren't you?"

_**Wouldn't want to waste my breath...too troublesome.**_

"Hey, I'm talking to you. Do you always do this? Sit stoically while someone talks to you?"

"No."

"No?" The princess appeared to be thinking. "So you mean you are just like that only towards me?"

"No." _**I guess not answering was better then I wouldn't be having this conversation.**_

"Yes, you are. You are just mean to me. You laugh with your team but you—_you_ laugh at me. You might have saved me but you did that because I—_it_ was a job and _and_..." The princess was once again on the brink of a sobbing spree.

"Look, I did not do that because it was a job. And I never laughed at you and if you thought I was being mean then ..._gomen_. Just don't cry okay?" Shikamaru tried using his placating voice again. This time it seemed he succeeded.

"Thank you, Shikamaru-kun."

Shikamaru hid a sigh. It wasn't so bad. He just needed to mollify the princess again and again. _**This mission is one of the toughest ever but then its one of the most rewarding too. **_Shikamaru smiled.

The princess saw Shikamaru's face transformed and felt her heart lurch just a tiny bit.

.

—The Arrival—

"Oniisan," Princess Relana hugged her brother who is the new king of Colour Country. Their father who passed away just two years ago had been a good king but a very lenient and loving father.

"I believe you are well, Relana." King Resame returned the hug. He loves his sister but she could be a royal pain in the ass hence this mission.

"Yes, Ame-kun. The nins who escorted me, they were great."

Resame was expecting his sister to be miffed. "Really?"

"Yes."

"Then I should very well thank them."

"You should."

"—" Resame looked baffled. "I believe they would join us for dinner along with the Suna-Konaha ambassador."

"Yes." Relana's smile widened.

.

— The Dinner—

"Relana, this is the Suna-Konaha ambassador, Temari-san," King Resame introduced.

"Relana-hime." Temari extended her right hand towards the princess. She noticed the royalty's hesitation in shaking her hand. Temari was tempted to air an exasperated sigh. _**Afterall**_ _**Shikamaru was right, the girl needs more work cajoling…But then the girl was the reason why Shikamaru was also able to come here. **_Temari then concealed her annoyance and was able to smile genuinely with the thought.

The princess witnessed the older woman's smile and couldn't help but think that it looked rare. The princess then reciprocated the smile, lifting her lips in an upright bow. There were lots of reasons to smile for the princess was real happy today. She was home. Her brother doted on her still..._Well,_ her brother might be a bit abrupt with her before she went to Konoha but no matter, Shikamaru-kun was also here.

"Shall we all sit down?" The host did not forget his role. "Of course now that we know each other we can now partake in this meal."

The king was seated at the head of the rectangular table. On his right side his sister sat gracefully. On his left side Temari plunked down on her chair. Shikamaru who was seated beside Temari felt Temari's defiance against convention and twisted his lips into a self-deprecating smile. Not bothering to turn his head towards his wife, not revealing to her his thoughts…_**Tch of course,**_ _**I know she was not going to do everything to appease the princess like I did but she need not mock me with it…Troublesome woman. **_

_**Shikamaru's looking at me and he's smiling. Now, I'm glad I'm not seated beside him but rather indirectly before him. Saiko seems like a brat but I could ask her more about her sensei. I need to do it discretely though since that Kano who's sitting at Saiko's other side seems to be a bigger brat. I'm just glad the other brat Shiniji is seated beside Shikamaru-kun, **_Relana-hime thought.

"I would like to thank you, Shikamaru-san, for saving my sister."

"There's no need to thank me, king Resame." Shikamaru was sure, with the direction of the conversation was going his wife, any second now, would butt in.

"King Resame, this mission wasn't too much for Shika. He just let his students do his work." Temari did butt in.

_**Shika? So Temari-san calls him by his last name. Everyone I've met including the Hokage calls him Shikamaru-kun. Does that mean she hates Shikamaru-kun? Is that why she dares to embarrass Shikamaru-kun in front of my brother? **_"Shikamaru-kun, despite appearances is really a good ninja." _**There I said it, a high praise coming from me. My brother would not belittle Shikamaru-kun eventhough he's just a chunin. I'll show that Suna-Konoha ambasador. Just because she hates Konoha doesn't mean she can include Shikamaru-kun in her hate and mock him. It's not Shikamaru's fault she has to marry a Konoha guy after all.**_

"Yes, you are right. _Despite appearances_, Shika's quite good." Temari was now openly chuckling.

"_Oi!_" Shikamaru nudged Temari under the table.

_**Bitch! How dare she laugh at me? Even Shikamaru-kun is pissed. Just because her brother – the Kazekage— forced her to marry a fearsome shinobi from another village for the sake of a treaty doesn't warrant her to embarrass my guest just because he belongs to the same village as her husband. She must have seen how close I am to my brother and she must be envious because her own brother is a monster. **_"_Ne,_ Temari-san, I heard you are a very skilled kunoichi. But I think Shikamaru-kun could beat you if you two spar." _**There, the bitch would decline. The spar being beneath her and then it would appear like she's scared of Shikamaru-kun. Well, she should be. Shikamaru-kun is really strong.**_

Kano-kun who was currently drinking his water felt the liquid going to his nose instead. Undeterred, he spluttered, _"What?"_

"Man, we just arrived and he's going to be whipped already," Shiniji murmured.

"Did you say something, Shiniji?" Saiko asked although she had already an idea what the boy said.

"Why not?" The king was now smiling. "I myself would like to see you two, spar."

"Wait. _I—_ Maybe Temari-san would rather go shopping with me. The bazaar's merchandize here are great. You could bring something home." _**I have to make my smile wider. The bitch better grab my offer. If those two spar, Shikamaru-kun may just feign he's losing, right? Judging from the three brats' reactions, Shikamaru may as well be a punching bag for her. Well, Shikamaru-kun can't really fight her with his real strength. If he does, the bitch's husband may want revenge. I heard the husband is really, really strong. I heard the husband was able to beat an Akatsuki member alone and then he helped defeat the others. Shikamaru won't be a match to him. Gotta make my smile wider.**_

"We'll, that's generous of you, Relana-hime. The produce I have seen so far from your province is beautiful." Temari donned her best ambassador smile. The princess was growing on her. After all, the princess was trying to defend her husband_**. The princess must have thought that since I'm the wife that I would not really embarrass my husband and defeat him. Too bad the princess realized that I would not have any qualms on doing it. **_

"Yes. We could go tomorrow. But I believe you are also busy. You have several meetings with my brother and the councilmen. Shame really since you do not have the time to fight Shikamaru-kun."

_**On the other hand Shika might fight me seriously this time and not concede defeat while he's winning. He's always doing that...That's because he knows it annoys me. Ass. **_"Don't worry, princess, I'll make sure I'll have time to spar with Shika. After all, I won't be that busy especially if it involves _my playing_ with him."

"Do you mean toying with me, Tem?"_** Troublesome woman! Did I really marry her?**_

"Hai." Temari looked at Shikamaru's direction and grinned.

_**What was that? Is the bitch flirting? Isn't she married? I mean she might not love her husband but still she's not free to do whatever she pleases. She has obviously caused Shikamaru-kun to blush with her innuendo. Look at him—his ears are a bit pink. **_"But I – _well_—" _**Shikamaru-kun already looks resigned to his fate... This is my fault. I would never say anything again ever unless I think about it several times... But how to solve this? **_"I really get squeamish easily and can't."

"Nonsense, Relana. Okay that's settled then." The king clapped his hands once in glee.

.

—The Solution?—

_**I have to talk to Temari-san. I know it would be useless to reason with my brother to stop the fight. **_Relana was twisting her handkerchief between her fingers while pacing back and forth in her room. She still hadn't change from her dress from dinner. _**If I have to beg her I would. It would save Shikamaru-kun from severe beating. Wait! Won't her husband get mad if he knew that she thrash Shikamaru-kun. After all Konoha people do stick together from what I heard. I might even tell her husband that she's mean to a fellow citizen of Konoha. What's the husband called again? Deer? Nara? Yes, Temari-san is also called Nara-san now that she's married. Furthermore, her husband might not like it if he knew his wife's flirting, right? I don't have to plead with Temara-san after all. I just need to let her know that I could send word to her husband about her activities here. **_The princess stopped pacing and clasped her hands together in delight. _**I'll better tell Shikamaru-kun my plan...He might not agree though. It's blackmail afterall... I better talk to Temari-san first so I could tell Shikamaru-kun the good news. Wouldn't want him worrying about the impending fight too.**_

The princess immediately acted on her decision. She went out of her room in search of Temari's room. She knew the ambassador was given the special lavender room on the floor below her own. She immediately went down the stairs and walked several meters towards the lavender coloured door. This room is really special and meant for special guests_**. Poor Shikamaru-kun is now sharing quarters on the ground floor with his team. That room is only one-fourth the size of the lavender room and there are four of them while on the lavender room, there's only that bitc—that ambassador. **_The princess arrived at the lavender door and knocked once; when Temari did not open the door after several seconds she knocked twice.

The door creaked open slowly then Shikamaru's head popped out of the tiny opening, like Shikamaru's trying not to crack open the door wide enough so that whatever was inside is not seen. "What do you want?" Shikamaru asked, his voice a little louder for he was now really annoyed with his wife and the twit in front of him but mostly because of his wife. The troublesome woman would truly feel his full wrath tonight. "What do you want?" Shikamaru repeated his question this time calmly. The twit obviously in some sort of shock, _tch,_ might be because he raised his voice.

"_Eh_... Shikamaru-kun—gomen. I knocked on the wrong door. I thought you were given the room downstairs. I'm going now. Goodnig—"

"Who's there, Shika?" Temari's voice then floated towards them, coming from inside the room. "It's not an emergency, is it?"

"No." Shikamaru turned his head towards the voice inside the room. "It's the prin—_No_, you can't remove that tie yet, woman—It's the princess looking for you." Shikamaru turned towards the princess again, opening the door wider.

The princess, whose head was bowed a bit in embarrassment, noticed more of Shikamaru. The Konoha shinobi had his ugly vest removed and his gray shirt, untucked. Princess Relana's face became as red as an overripe tomato; her stare boring a hole on the floor.

"Temari can't really talk right now. You can tell her whatever it is tomorrow, alright. Goodnight," Shikamaru talked fast before immediately closing Temari's bedroom door.

"Goodnight," the princess whispered.

.

—Bewildered—

_**There's a good explanation why Shikamaru-kun was inside that bitch's room. It could not be because of what I'm thinking.**_ Relana shook her head as if to erase whatever image appeared on it. _**He's not wearing that green vest he's worn for the last four days because it's too dirty. He might have already given it to the servants for them to wash along with his other clothes...But he has worn it to dinner and it looked clean. **_Relana placed both of her hands on her head, ruffling her hair in the process. _**And why the hell is his shirt untucked and come to think of it a bit wrinkled...Well, Temari-san might have called him for something after he has started to undress in HIS room then went to HER room to fix 'it'. 'It' may be the tie Shikamaru-kun was telling Temari-san not to untie...but that really sounded kinky... well, I'll just refuse to believe Shikamaru-kun would do that, right? It just might be a scroll with special way to untie. He knows she's married and to a fellow Konoha nin. People in Konoha stick together. They don't go, trying to betray one another, right? Right! **_With that thought, Relana went to bed and had a good sleep. She did travel for four days and she was really tired.

The next day, when the princess woke up, she realized that last night Shikamaru-kun's personality was different. He raised his voice and was a bit abrupt. It was proof that Shikamaru-kun also hated the Suna-Konoha ambassador. She hummed to herself. _**It's going to be a great day. I wonder what's for breakfast? I should have woken earlier then I would have joined Shikamaru-kun... I hope he has not had his breakfast yet.**_ The princess glanced at her clock. It's 10:06 am. The princess sat up before standing hurriedly and without her usual stretching went to have her bath.

_**They're obviously not doing whatever I'm thinking because if they are Shikamaru-kun would be showing his gentle and caring side and he would not be annoyed, right? And Temari-san would have stayed quiet wouldn't she? She would not want to announce she's having extramarital activities. From what I have heard her husband is also a genius. Intellect and physical strength…**_ The princess shuddered at the thought._** …what a dangerous combination in a husband. No wonder the Kazekage forced his sister to marry that Nara person from Konoha. It was even rumoured that Nara-san could have been the new Hokage but the previous Hokage selected his own student, of course. Temari-san would never betray her husband, out of fear. Even though there was some rumour of an age discrepancy... Nara-san may have been a lot, lot older than Temari-san but nonetheless Temari-san would not shame her family's honour by having an affair with a younger man, right? Yes, that's it! **_The princess continued her humming while having her bath, soap suds lavishly escaping everywhere.

.

—Support—

Temari had already left together with King Resame for a meeting regarding trade with the councilmen of the country of Cloud when Princess Relana went to the breakfast room. Her lips lifted up at the corners and her eyes twinkled when she saw that Shikamaru was eating alone.

"Morning." The princess smiled her greeting.

Shikamaru simply nodded his head.

The princess had a seat and took a piece of bread from the table. "Last night Temari-san called you Shika."

Shikamaru gave the princess a blank look.

"I think your parents must have a hard time naming you, if that's the best they could come up with." _**Honestly, who would name their child based on the two syllables of their last name—Shika. Shika Shikamaru ugh no imagination at all. No wonder when they were introduced, nobody mentioned his last name at all.**_

Shikamaru shrugged, not really getting the princess' point and not caring 'bout it. Shikamaru sipped his tea and took a bite of his bread instead of replying.

"I prefer Shikamaru-kun." The princess giggled. _**It sounds like we're much closer that way rather than calling you by your last name—Shika.**_

Shikamaru raised an eyebrow. _**What's that twit up to now? Come to think of it what was she going to say to Temari last night? **_

"Ganbatte, Shikamaru-kun."

Shikamaru nodded slowly.

"I'll be cheering for you. Your team will, as well."

"I doubt my team will. But thanks anyway."

"You're wrong, your team admires you. They would not want you to lose to Temari-san."

Shikamaru snorted.

"_What?"_ The princess frowned.

"Princess, don't worry, alright. I can defend myself against Temari. It would be a piece of cake."

"But you _shouldn't!_" The princess reddened. "I mean –_well,_ I mean I know you could do it but…you shouldn't embarrass her, right? I –_I_ mean you…"

Shikamaru sighed. "I know what you mean." _**Tch, I thought the princess didn't like Temari. She does after all. **_"Glad you understand." Shikamaru genuinely smiled towards the princess. "My team doesn't and Temari—" Shikamaru sighed again, "—doesn't either."

"Good. I'm glad we have this talk." The princess sheepishly smiled then poured her guilt, blabbing, "I know it was my fault. I should have thought about it before I said what I said and, _well…_" The princess' smile turned sad. "Just hang in there, _ne_ Shikamaru-kun."

"It wasn't your fault. The troublesome woman would have found a way to challenge me."

"Thank you, Shikamaru-kun." Princess Relana's smile returned…_**He called Temari-san troublesome. Wow! He must really hate her.**_

Shikamaru just nodded his head and continued eating.

"I heard she's a tough kunoichi."

"Yes," Shikamaru replied, a bit proudly.

"You'll be okay, wouldn't you?"

"Of course." Shikamaru chuckled, exuding confidence. After all, his wife wouldn't do any lasting injury to his person. Not if she wanted a repeat of last night. The thought made Shikamaru snickered and in the end it was his laughter that silenced the princess' conscience.

.

—The Fight—

Shikamaru strode towards Temari, appearing all lazy and harmless. "Oi troublesome woman," he remarked, putting his hands inside his pockets.

Temari moved back three paces away from Shikamaru, fan drawn from her back. "You can't fight me and win if you're not serious, Shika."

"Tch, you can spar with Saiko, Kano and Shiniji if you really want to train." Shikamaru was just going through the motions. Ever since that Chunin exam, Temari has been hankering for a rematch, at the start, Temari would seek him out for that reason. Shikamaru being a genius knew that if he wants to see Temari again, the rematch should not happen. It was troublesome but it paid off. But now the troublesome woman would still nag about a rematch. _**Why don't I just fight her seriously and be done with it?... Why? Because I still don't think I could do neck bind on my own wife. And if I do shadow clone, I could always slash her throat and...of course, I would never do that! Tch, troublesome. The outcome would be the same either way. I'd still be whipped—either during sparring or after.**_

"You don't want to disappoint everyone who's watching now, don't you, Shika?" Temari knew Shikamaru would get serious if she could just convince him that his male pride was on the line. Too bad that even how many times he got whipped; he still could held his head high. Problem is everybody thought that Shikamaru could probably defeat her in three minutes flat if he was really serious about it. At that chuunin exam Shikamaru's level was beneath Temari's but he _'almost'_ defeated her anyway. Now, Shikamaru's level was above her according to some. _Dammit,_ she continues to improve so she could show him in their fight how strong she had gotten too.

Shikamaru's students pretended to look bored but they all came with the hope that this time their sensei would try to pit his real strength with Temari.

"He's just going to be whipped," said Kano.

"We should have just stayed home. This is going to be embarrassing." Shiniji glanced at the direction of the king and the princess. The royalties were seated under the shade of a Sakura tree in the opposite side of court where the sparring was now held.

"_Sshh_, the princess might hear you two." Saiko saw that the princess stood from her seat beside the King.

Princess Relana's heels clicked on the pavement as she approached the three genins. "I know it's tough for you guys to see Shika-kun fight Temari-san," the princess spoke at once upon reaching them.

"Actually, no." Kano crossed his arms, staring at the princess.

"Kano-kun, you can't answer the princess like that." Saiko looked apologetic towards the princess. "Gomen, Relana-hime."

"It's okay," reassured the princess.

"_Eh?"_ The two male genins were stunned that the princess was now behaving like one.

Relana ignored the two male genins as she announced, "Anyway, it's better for Shikamaru-kun to lose this one because—"

"_Eh!"_ Kano was now sure the princess was mocking their sensei. He sniggered, "We know he could beat her, he just don't wanna. He doesn't hurt women, he says."

"Of course, Shikamaru-kun is a gentleman," replied the princess.

Kano snorted. Saiko elbowed his stomach. "_Ite!_ Saiko-chan" Kano glared at the female genin.

"Yes. Shikamaru-sensei is a gentleman and romantic and kind." Saiko's eyes shined, transferring her attention from her teammates to the princess.

"He's also lazy. Everything is troublesome and doesn't give us much training himself!" Kano seeing Saiko's admiration of their sensei, pouted.

"Oh, but that works to our advantage, _ne_ Kano. The Hokage gets to train us instead," Shiniji said.

"That's not the point. He's our team captain. He should be the one training us." Kano glared at Shiniji.

"He's busy," Shiniji replied.

"Hokage-sama's busy too!" Kano's adamantly rebuffed Shiniji's answer.

"Guys, guys pipe down. The princess is here," ordered Saiko, embarrassed.

"It's okay, Saiko._**" Actually it's more than alright since I'm learning more about Shikamaru-kun. But why would the Hokage train them? Hmm maybe the Hokage train all Konoha genins. **_"Your Hokage must truly value each one of you," Relana deduced.

"Of course," the three chorused.

"Your Hokage must also value your sensei."

"You could say that. It was Hokage-sama's fault we're here!" Kano shared, sounding peeved again.

"And now they're both fighting again," Shiniji complained, looking at the two combatants, circling each other on the court. "And we already know what the results would be."

"_Kano-kun, Shiniji-kun, please!" _Saiko warned.

"Wait, wait—" _**What are these three talking about? **_ "—I do not understand. Temari-san would not really harm Shikamaru-kun, right?"

"No. Temari-san would not hurt him but sensei would still wish she did," Kano answered.

"Kano-kun's right!" Shiniji nodded his head to further affirm the sentiment.

"_But why?"_ The princess was becoming more confused.

"Isn't it obvious already?" Kano glared at the princess. He didn't think she was this dense. _**Shikamaru-sensei would be whipped. After this so called fight, duel, rematch whatever it was called, sensei would follow his wife's orders so she would forgive him for letting her win—again. Most of the time these orders AKA punishments are so bizarre; I once saw sensei wearing a really frilly apron while he was baking a chocolate cake for his wife**_. Kano felt a shiver crawl up his spine. _**Sensei always complained about that troublesome woman but he still married her. He even accepted this ranked D mission to see her. If the princess couldn't see such stupid devotion, she must be really thick. **_

"Well, it's not obvious to me so spill." The princess had it with her fake _'princess' _persona. She stared at Kano. Hard. If looks could kill, Kano probably would have expired by then. "Why would Shikamaru-kun wished he was beaten hard instead of being just beaten? If he's thinking that it would shame him more to get off lightly then that's dumb!"

"Look princess, if sensei's bothered with his reputation, he would not have accepted this D rank mission. He's a jounin after all. He doesn't do D rank missions anymore especially ones that took him far away from Konoha. He's needed by Naruto-sama since he's the Hokage's principal adviser. Naruto-sama would have let us travelled without Shikamaru-sensei and either Choji-sensei or probably, since you're a girl, Kiba-sensei would be our team captain." Kano explained, seemingly to a child.

"_Jounin? Hokage's principal adviser?"_ _**Wait, Shikamaru-kun doesn't look strong enough to be a jounin? He even let his team capture those nins who attacked us! Principal adviser? He couldn't hold such an important position, couldn't he? He looks way too lazy to rise to that position quickly. Unless he's a genius that's impossible! He's only 20 years old for Kami's sake. Advisers are old men!**_

"_Yep, yep."_ Kano smiled. The princess after all appeared stunned. "Hard to believe, right?"

Shiniji, witnessing the princess expression, added, "That's not all. Did you know he blasted a member of the Akatsuki into several pieces all on his own? Pretty cool, huh!"

"That's— that..." _**That could not be true!**_ _**Shikamaru-kun looks like incapable of kicking a dog much less tearing a man to pieces...He could not possibly have beaten an Akatsuki guy. An Akatsuki! They were rumoured to be really powerful, that it usually takes several nins just to kill one. And here Shiniji is claiming Shikamaru-kun got one on his own! **_

"It's true, Relana-hime," Saiko beamed. "Shikamaru-sensei is amazing."

_**These kids are ganging up on me. Even Saiko. I can't believe it.**_ "_Right!_ Next thing you'll tell me Shikamaru-kun is Nara-san."

"_Eh?"_ The three genins all looked dumbfounded.

"I knew it!" _**These kids are simply making fun of me.**_

The three genins expelled their breath simultaneously. "You're funny," remarked Kano.

Shiniji was still eyeing the princess suspiciously. _**Did she really know? **_

"Well, nobody calls Shikamaru-sensei Nara-san." Saiko giggled. "It's Temari-san that uses Nara-san instead."

"Maybe because she's the one wearing the pants," Kano snickered.

"Kano-kun!" Saiko yelled.

"Saiko-chan! Kano-kun, _look!_" Shiniji was pointing towards the court where the fight between Temari and Shikamaru were still progressing.

So far Shikamau was able to dodge Temari's wind attacks. And now the time had come for Shikamaru's turn to retaliate. The Sakura tress lining the periphery of the court where he had previously hanged ropes with explosive tag while he pretended to hide in them were exploding. Temari now discovered she could not use her fan without detonating smoke bombs, making visibility poor ensuring that Shikamaru moved freely. It was then only a matter of seconds before Shikamaru was able to trap her with his shadows.

"So troublesome woman, do you surrender?" Shikamaru smirked.

Fin

A/N: Was it confusing? The princess thought that Temari's husband and Shikamaru are two different people... I know you're itching to leave your comments. Please review & be brutal if you must. _Ite!_

_1st U 10 3 10 _

_A/N 6 26 12: I tinkered with __**'It was Shikamaru's Reputation's Fault, I say,'**__ a bit but I wanted it to remain as much as it was two years ago when it was first uploaded. FFN deleted this fic because of the word 'bitch' in the summary. I lost my first review and my first set of reviews because of it._

_If not for those reviews chances are I would have stopped writing a long time ago. It was because of those reviews that I was able to come this far. So I think it's only appropriate to have my first oneshot re-uploaded as my 50__th__ Fic. And hopefully it would still gain reviews as it was able to before._


	2. Chapter 1point 5

AN: For Bella1025 who gave me a good review! This is for you... since you noticed (what I thought so too)... I present you this... hope this comes up to your expectations.

Also thank you to Amie.

**It was Shikamaru's Reputation's Fault, I Say!**

**Chapter 1.5 –The Realization—**

"Hey princess, you did not bet and just lost part of your inheritance did you?" Sano asked after noticing that the princess had become quiet.

"Lady Tsunade also placed a bet once regarding the outcome of these fights but of course she—" Shiniji was elbowed by Saiko, cutting him off.

"Relana-hime, you really look quite pale. Are you okay?" Saiko inquired, concerned.

"—_lost_. Yeah, princess, are you okay?" Shiniji was eyeing the princess warily. He hoped the princess did not loss that much…and that it wouldn't get ugly. It was when Lady Tsunade bet in favour of his sensei. Of course, Temari won then…But really Shiniji thought the princess would place her bet on Shikamaru-sensei. Tsk, she brought it upon herself if she lost a fortune.

_**What? Shikamaru-kun is Nara-sama? More importantly Shikamaru-kun is Temari-san's husband? But?... But Temari-san's husband is rumoured to be old... No? Actually the rumor is there was some sort of age discrepancy. Temari-san is about 23, isn't she? Yes, she's three years older than Shikamaru-kun. But still…it can't be true...These kids are kidding, right? But Shikamaru-kun just, just beat Temari-san just now... He's actually quite strong to beat her. I mean she's TEMARI-SAN— quite a fearsome kunoichi and HE— Shikamaru-kun just beat her just like that... I mean it was a pretty clever tactic, trapping her within her own wind jutsu. Yeah, he's stronger that I am led to believe… He didn't even do anything when we were the ambushed …or he did, I just didn't notice. I—I it couldn't be…**_

_**No, it couldn't be.**_ And then the princess' eyes widened because at that exact moment she just witnessed something distasteful between Shikamaru-kun and Temari-san after their fight. "Saiko-chan, Shikamaru-kun is really Nara-sama," the princess flat out stated, voice mulishly grumpy.

"_Hai."_ Saiko looked surprised. "_Anuo_ princess—did you not know?"

"_HOW WOULD I KNOW?!...YOU'RE SENSEI DOESN'T REALLY LOOK THE PART OF A STRONG JOUNIN AND HE ACTS LIKE HE HATES HER AND SHE ACTS LIKE SHE HATES HIM BACK. THEN THEY ACT LIKE, LIKE THAT…" _The princess was angrily pointing a shaking finger towards the kissing couple, with the woman ending up straddling the man in a very suggestive position. "They should get a room! They shouldn't be doing that here!" The princess ran out of steam and stormed off towards where her brother was seated before the genins could get to notice her pink face.

"_Wow!"_ Kano's eyes trailed the princess as she walked off on them. "What was that about?"

The other male genin shrugged his shoulders. "Beats me." Shiniji couldn't bring himself to bother about the princess sulking, after all, something momentous just happened—_no,_ he didn't mean the kissing. He had seen the two adults in much more compromising positions, that the display so far was considered mild.

"Yeah, _who cares..._ Sensei just won!" Sano cheered.

Saiko-chan wondered herself about the princess but, _but what the heck_, her sensei just beat his wife—unexpectedly. It probably wouldn't happen again so this moment really is something. Saiko couldn't help but smile. "Yeah, this mission is not such a pain in the butt anymore, _ne_ Sano-kun?"

—o0o—

Fin

10-6-2010

~8 5 12AF~

A/N: Yep, the ones on top are the original A/Ns. This is the new one…To MarijaV, today. I'll upload today obviously :P

Thanks for the reviews and for the people who remembered this one.


End file.
